1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golfer's wristwatch with score keeping capabilities and more particularly pertains to depressing the stroke count button of the apparatus to maintain a running total of each player's score.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports theme watches is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports theme watches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying time while participating in sporting events are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,458 to Balaban a golf theme clock.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,874 to Fontannaz discloses a clock with golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,912 to Clepea discloses a golf clock.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,843 to De Sanctis discloses a watch.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,245 to Hersch discloses a baseball cap watch.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,349 to Perri discloses an informational sport clock.
In this respect, the golfer's wristwatch with score keeping capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of depressing the stroke count button of the apparatus to maintain a running total of each player's score.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golfer's wristwatch with score keeping capabilities which can be used for depressing the stroke count button of the apparatus to maintain a running total of each player's score. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.